Everything But the Thing Tearing Them Both Apart
by musicispoetrywithpersonality
Summary: Nick is in love with Jeff. Jeff is in love with Nick. Simple right? You'd think, but neither of them knew and neither wanted to risk their friendship. Niff. Pretty pointless, but nothing's pointless when it comes to these two boys, right? ;D


**Hey guys! Okay so, I actually published this about a month ago, but because my computer is stupid (or it's just the site :P) part of the story got deleted. So I deleted the whole thing, thinking I would have time to re-upload it, but no. I just found time to do it, and even now, I'm supposed to be doing homework. So, you better appreciate this all you Niff fans :D **

**As always, please review! Thanks :)**

Everything but the One Thing That Was Tearing Them Both Apart

Nick and Jeff had been friends since they were in preschool. They had practically grown up with each other, considering Jeff had pretty much lived with Nick due to ongoing difficulties at home, which became even worse when Jeff had come out in 8th grade.  
>They were closer than brothers; the two were the definition of best friends. They knew everything about each other…<p>

Everything but the one thing that was tearing them both apart.

Jeff had been in love with Nick since freshman year. Nick was in love with Jeff, but he was too scared to say anything, because he was worried it would ruin their friendship, or just make things extremely awkward, which would probably end in the end of their friendship anyway.  
>Nick didn't even know he was gay or not. He had been questioning his sexuality for years, but he had never been attracted to any other guy but Jeff. Come to think of it, he hadn't really been attracted to any girl, either. All he knew is he was really confused, but he never thought he would fall in love with his best friend. It just kind of… happened. So then he was gay right? Or bi-sexual? No, no… he was Jeff-sexual.<p>

So here they were, in the middle of their weekly movie marathon. Harry Potter was playing on the boys' TV, for the… seventh week in a row? Something like that, Nick gave up on counting. Jeff was such a Harry Potter fanatic he practically whined if Nick didn't immediately agree to watch it.  
>In fact, when they had watched the <em>Deathly Hallows Part 2<em>, Jeff sobbed throughout the movie, whining "It's all over!" He continued this even after the movie had ended, when he had actually broke down and was in hysterics. He sobbed for two hours straight.

"Okay, after this one we have got to watch something else. I can practically recite the whole script." Nick complained.

"Oh, I know I can." Jeff beamed.

"Of course." Nick snorted.

The two sat in silence for the next half-hour, and when the credits started rolling, Jeff quickly jumped off his bed – humming the theme song – to switch out the DVDs, but before he could put the next Harry Potter one in, Nick leaped off his own bed.

"No… uh-huh. Not another one."

Jeff immediately started whining. "Oh, come one Nicky!"

Nick shook his head. "Nope. I love Harry Potter and all but I need a break."

Jeff looked up with big brown puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeaaaassseee?"

God, he _hated_ when Jeff did that. _Don't let him get to you…_

"Nope."

Jeff scowled and went to press the play button anyway, but before he could Nick's hand stopped him. It sent an electrical charge through Jeff's body, and Nick tried to ignore the fact that every time they touched, he felt that little flutter in his stomach and his heart would skip a beat.  
>You'd think they would both be used to it by now, considering they were always comfortable with getting pretty cozy with each other, even before either of them had feelings for the other. Yet every time they made physical contact those feelings were just magnified and they never receded.<p>

They sat in silence for what felt like eternity, neither one of them moving, each staring into the other boy's eyes.

Finally Nick took his hand off Jeff's and quickly stood up. He coughed, trying to lighten the mood, but just made things even more awkward. He struggled to find something to say, and when he finally spoke, his voice was shaky and couldn't meet his best friend's eyes.

"I-I guess we can watch it one more week."

Silence.

"Nick."

Jeff wasn't stupid, but he also wasn't sure if it was just his imagination trying to play out his fantasies. Something _had_ happened, and he was sure Nick had felt it too. Something clicked, and by Nick's reaction, he was aware of it, and he was just as scared as Jeff was.

When Nick didn't respond or make any sign of movement to face him, Jeff once again called his name.

"Nick." He repeated. You could hear the vulnerability in his voice, but you could also hear the firmness.

"What, Jeff?" Nick snapped, finally turning around to face Jeff, but still not meeting his gaze.

"I've been in love with you since ninth grade." Jeff blurted. Well, that's one way to break the ice.

Nick's brown eyes grew wide, and he became week at the knees. Jeff had gotten up and was now right beside Nick. Nick finally held eye contact with his friend and he could see the honesty in the hazel eyes staring back. Nick couldn't speak, and he thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest.

"I-I… I never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought… on numerous occasions that you knew and could see right through me, and I thought you felt the same… like just now. B-But I never brought it up because I was worried it was just wishful thinking and you didn't love me like I love you. But Nick… what just happened…. That was definitely something."

By now they were close enough to touch, but Nick was staring intently at the floor. Jeff was in love with him? And had been for two whole years?

"Nick? Do you feel the same way about me?" Jeff whispered almost innocently. "Nick?"

And at that moment Nick did something he never thought he would, but had wanted to do for quite some time.

He pressed his lips against Jeff's. Jeff let out a little sound of surprise and his eyes fluttered shut, deepening the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Jeff couldn't even describe what he was feeling. He had always dreamt of kissing Nick… tried to imagine what it would feel like, but he never thought it would actually happen… and feel _this _amazing.

Nick stared into Jeff's hazel eyes, trying to cling to reality. Had he really just done that? He was sure he had but the room was spinning and he felt so lightheaded and weak at the knees he didn't know for sure. But the hot, burning sensation he felt throughout his body told him he really had kissed his best friend.

And it felt so _right_.

"Does that answer your question?" Nick asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Jeff whispered, smiling like an idiot. He gently kissed Nick's forehead. "I think it does."


End file.
